The piano
by Fearless miko
Summary: What if there was actually one more Horcrux?


The castle of Hogwarts stood behind her in the bleak cold and wind, like an encouraging shadow promising warmth and safety.

It was midnight, a full moon shining over head as Hermione Jean Granger made her way to the cast iron gates. Already her lungs burned from breathing the cold air between the main doors to where she now stood, grasping the cold iron and whispering a silent prayer that one of the many icicles clinging overhead didn't suddenly fall and injure her. She was lucky, as it turned out.

The gates creaked in their stiff reluctance to open and she renewed the warming charm around her body as soon as she was through them, wrapping herself tightly in her cloak.

It was her seventh year at Hogwarts. The war was over, Harry Potter had won and Voldemort was finally dead once and for all. The final battle had left the castle devastated but its magical properties surprised everyone as it slowly mended most of the worst damage on its own. What it couldn't mend on its own there was an entire legion of skilled witches and wizards flocking in for months afterwards offering their assistance so that by the time the new year came around no student was turned away. Hermione insisted on being one of them.

After all, she had never had the chance to finish her Newts what with everything going on the year before. Harry and Ron had gone off to become Aurors after the three of them were presented with medals. The Ministry had given them both 'Outstanding' Newts for their part in the destruction of the dark lord but Hermione was having none of that. She had worked very hard over the years for those scores and she refused to just be handed them. That was not who she was.

So she returned to Hogwarts and was currently trudging through the snow and into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night in order to procure specimens for her potions Newt. She knew Severus would probably have the ingredient in stock but for one, it would be dried out and she knew the potion she was trying to create would fare much better fresh. Asking the surly Potions Master to fetch it for her was not an option. It was surely asking too much, after all, the man had just barely survived Nagini's bite and the nerve damage he sustained had left him with a nasty limp. The thought of him enduring this weather on her account just about made her sick. He was a war hero, after all.

A dim, red glow just ahead caught her eye and she made her way around the many thick trunks toward it. The light was glowing from the thickest area of the forest, where the trees grew so close together that she could no longer make out the outline of the castle when she glanced behind her. She was further out now than she had ever been, further than when she had visited Grawp, Hagrid's brother and further than where she had left Umbridge.

A snap to the right made her head jerk and she froze in the snow, calming herself. It was probably just a rabbit or a deer. She was a woman now, a powerful witch with a wand, there was no reason to be afraid. She and the centaurs were on good terms and she could stun any giant Arachnid relatives of Aragog should they attack her.

Sure in this knowledge, she continued her trek forward, her boots crunching in the ice. Flakes of white were falling quite heavily now, landing in her hair and on her cloak. Thankfully the warming charm was keeping her quite cozy, otherwise she was sure her fingers would be frozen by now.

Finally, she reached it. The Night Rose sparkled and glowed in the dark like a beacon and it seemed to chime like a bell, just faint enough that you could only hear it when you stood right over it.

She pulled a pair of silver shears from her cloak, snipped the stem and hastily put the specimen in the jar she'd brought along that had a strong preservation charm built in. Not wanting the cold to spoil the sample, she then sent it to her room back in the castle with another short flick of her wand. It disappeared with a 'pop'.

Feeling quite accomplished, she was just turning around to go when something caught her eye. She turned and saw just ahead a grove of trees she'd never noticed before. They were ancient trees, had to be thousands of years old by the size of them and they grew in a perfect circle around each other.

She couldn't help herself, she had to investigate. The full moon's light poured down in front of her, lighting a path as she squeezed between two trunks and gasped as she saw what lay in the center.

A piano. An old, Ivory keyed, _massive _piano. It was three times as tall as she was, so that she had no hope of reaching the keys. It looked like it was made of Silver Birch wood, the white/silver color seemed to glow in the light of the moon.

She circled around it in awe and came to pause at the back. There seemed to be a seam going right down the middle, the top of which stopped just at her forehead. It looked like there were two wooden doors.

It was decorated with a curious and ornate design as well and she had just begun to run her fingers across the vines etched into the back when the doors swung open and something pulled her inside.

The doors slammed shut behind her and suddenly she was in the dark on her back and something had her hands. They were pushed above her head where her left was pinned to what felt like a wooden wall and the other against the same only on the right side. Something wound around her elbows to her wrists and the same thing happened to her knees and thighs before she felt her legs being forced to spread open.

She was breathing hard out of fear now as a warm gust of air pushed past her face, moving her hair.

And then she felt the softest touch on her face, almost loving, and she stilled. Warm fingers moved past her cheek to curve around her ear, down her neck and then fastened at the back of head, bringing her face gently forward as a pair of soft lips began kissing her.

Her heart pounded in her chest. This was new. She'd had one kiss with Ron that one time in the chamber of secrets during the battle but this was..._Oh._

The lips had parted as a warm tongue surged between her lips and she felt something warming inside her, something she couldn't explain. Some deep, primal magic was at work, doing more things to her body than just kissing her, and she felt herself giving into a sudden need for pleasure, all cleverness and reason forgotten.

A pair of hands were on her breasts now, squeezing them over her cloak. She felt them undo the knot as it fell away, felt them lift her robes until all she wore were her underclothes and a short skirt.

A warm body surged between her legs, those lips took her's again and moved past her face to her neck, kissing and nibbling as she felt something grind into her _down there._

The same hands tore her bra away and she bit her lip from crying out at the pleasure when she felt warm flesh collide with her bare breasts. When those lips fastened over a nipple, however, she couldn't help it.

"OOHH, mmmmm," she moaned as she felt him begin rocking into her over her panties, her skirt raised now up onto her hips.

The hands were moving now to stroke her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to her sex. She was arcing quite unashamedly into those hands, whimpering and begging for it as that mouth fastened over her other nipple and she felt the tips of his fingers pull her panties aside and begin sliding over her wet sex.

They slid back and forth, teasing her, making her writhe. She cried out, "_Please!" _ as they continued to tease before finally she felt one enter. It pumped into her, shallow at first, and then one deep stroke had her pushing off the wooden floor to meet the thrust and she heard a deep 'hum' of approval vibrate from her nipple.

Her panties were soaked now and so she didn't mind when they were pulled away. Something warm and round was at her entrance and she felt a warm, sticky liquid pouring from it onto her sex. The sensation should have alarmed her in any other situation from the sheer amount of it, trickling down her sex to her posterior cheeks to pool in the wooden floor beneath her, soaking her skirt, but it only made her moan loudly with want.

The lips on her breast moved back to her mouth and began kissing her again and she rocked her hips forward, trying to meet the warm fount at her nether lips, just out of reach.

Another deep rumbling of approval, hot breath across her cheeks as that tongue worked her mouth sensually, and then he was inside her, taking her maidenhead in one stroke. She didn't even feel the sting, no pain what so ever, only pleasure, an intense rush of relief and a need for more all at the same time.

She needed more of that hot liquid, needed it deep inside her. The man seemed to agree as he began pumping in and out and it was the best thing she had ever experienced.

Her arms and legs were still bound but she could writhe and she could thrust her hips up to meet his and every time he pushed all the way in, she could feel that hot liquid filling her, pumping into her, and she wanted it.

_"Don't stop,"_ she begged as he continued the rhythm, beginning to pick up now. His hand clenching her buttocks to bring her closer and then suddenly the vines around her knees were bringing them up, up, until the back of her knee caps settled over a pair of broad shoulders and his member was plunging even deeper inside her now, faster, stroking the ache deep with in her, filling her with more of that hot liquid until if felt as if her womb was heavy with it.

"Ah, sssss, ah, ssss, ah, sssss," she hissed as the pumping became even deeper, even faster and now she was rising to the peak of something she desperately needed, the height, the rush, it was coming, it was...

_"Ahhhh!" _she cried as she felt him release powerfully inside her, like a facet on full blast and she felt herself tumble over the edge of her own release and into the black warmth of sleep.

* * *

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter. Written for a dream I had last night. More to follow . **


End file.
